memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Schatten der Hölle
Garak und Worf überprüfen eine Nachricht, die besagt, dass der Leiter des Obsidianischen Ordens Enabran Tain noch am Leben sei. Zusammenfassung Teaser Auf Deep Space 9 hilft Major Kira Odo, sein Quartier neu einzurichten, nachdem er seine Fähigkeiten als Formwandler zurückerhalten hat. Er ist froh, dass er nun seine Gestalt wieder ändern kann, auch wenn er gerne in einem Bett schlief. Doch da er nun kein Solid mehr ist und im flüssigen Zustand aus dem Bett fließen würde, schlägt Kira vor, sein Eigentum einzulagern. Dann findet Kira ein PADD mit dem Titel „Finden und erobern Sie Ihren perfekten Partner”. Odo meint, dass er dies nur deshalb las, weil er dachte, für immer ein Solid zu sein. Doch Kira meint, er solle es ruhig zu Ende lesen. Da er täglich 18 Stunden ein Solid ist, solle er sich damit auseinandersetzen. Eine der vielen Frauen auf der Station sei bestimmt interessiert. Odo ist dies sichtbar peinlich. In dem Moment meldet sich Lieutenant Dax und ruft die Beiden auf die OPS. Beide machen sich auf den Weg. thumb|Garak berichtet von der bedeutungslosen Botschaft Auf der OPS berichten Captain Sisko und Dax Odo und Kira von einer Nachricht aus dem Gamma-Quadranten. Die Nachricht ist definitiv cardassianisch, doch es gelingt nicht, sie zu entschlüsseln. Auch Odo, der lange Zeit für die Cardassianer arbeitete, kann mit der Nachricht nichts anfangen. Doch Sisko möchte den Inhalt der Nachricht erfahren, und Odo schlägt vor, den Experten für cardassianische Codes auf der Station zu Fragen: Garak. Einige Zeit später sitzen Dr. Bashir und Tora Ziyal im Replimat. Garak, der inzwischen von der OPS zurück ist, gesellt sich dazu und berichtet, dass die Botschaft aus dem Gamma-Quadranten kein Hinweis darauf ist, wie das Dominion zu besiegen ist, sondern ein alter planetarer Untersuchungsbericht. Bashir ist verwundert, dass Garak nicht enttäuscht ist, denn es hätte eine Nachricht eines Überlebenden der verschollenen Flotte im Gamma-Quadranten sein können. Doch Garak meint, dass er längst die Hoffnung aufgegeben hätte, etwas von der Flotte zu hören. Dann verabschiedet sich der Cardassianer, da er wieder an seine Arbeit muss. Kurze Zeit später macht sich Garak auf den Weg zur Shuttlerampe. Als er den Runabout betritt, sitzt Bashir schon dort und hält ihn einen Phaser entgegen. Akt I: Nachricht von Enabran Tain thumb|Bashir hält Garak auf Im Runabout hält Bashir Garak weiter die Waffe vor. Der Cardassianer meint, dass er den Doktor wohl unterschätzt hätte und fragt ihn, woher er wusste, dass es eine Lüge war. Bashir meint, dass er nicht glaubte, dass Garak die Cardassianer, die im Gamma-Quadranten verschollen waren, aufgegeben hätte. Er fragt nach der wahren Botschaft und der Cardassianer meint, dass es sich dabei um einen Hilferuf von Enabran Tain handelt. Bashir ist misstrauisch, doch Garak bietet ihm an, dass er ihn begleiten kann. Doch der Doktor hat andere Pläne. Er führt den Cardassianer in das Büro von Captain Sisko. Dort angekommen, fragt Sisko Garak, woher er weiß, dass die Botschaft echt ist und Garak meint, dass er selbst den Code zusammen mit Tain entwickelte und nur die Beiden diese Sequenz kennen. Es gibt leider keine genauen Koordinaten des Aufenthaltsortes. Alles, was die Nachricht beinhaltet, waren zwei Worte: „Ich lebe.” Garak will dem Ruf unbedingt nachgehen. Er hofft, dass es weitere Überlebende der Cardassianisch-romulanischen Flotte, sowie eventuell auch von dem Angriff des Dominions auf New Bajor und von verschollenen Föderationsraumschiffen gibt. Doch Sisko ist noch nicht überzeugt, dass die Botschaft echt ist, aber er entscheidet, dass man der Spur nachgehen soll. Doch Bashir wendet ein, dass dies zu gefährlich ist. Allerdings meint Garak, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Sisko will ihn jedoch nicht alleine gehen lassen und will Worf mit auf die Mission schicken. Als Dax von dem Plan erfährt, ist sie erbost, dass Worf sich dazu bereit erklärt. Zum Einen, dass Worf überhaupt auf die Mission geht, zum Anderen, dass sie es von Sisko erfährt. Doch der Klingone lässt sich von seinem Entschluss nicht abbringen. Um ihre eigene Stärke zu zeigen, nimmt sie die klingonischen Opern von Worf und meint, er braucht sie so oder so in den nächsten Tagen nicht. Doch der Klingone ist besorgt, da Dax Gegenstände leicht verlegt. Sie gibt an, dass dies passieren kann und er deshalb schnell wieder zurück sein sollte. Dann verabschieden sich beide mit einem Kuss. Akt II: Garaks Pläne Im Quark's berichtet Garak Tora Ziyal, dass er in den Gamma-Quadranten aufbrechen wird. Die junge Frau ist darüber nicht begeistert und sorgt sich um sein Wohl. Doch der Cardassianer beruhigt sie und verspricht, wohlbehalten zurück zu kommen. Die Frau gesteht ihm, dass sie viel für ihn empfindet und er findet das unangebracht. Für ihn ist sie nur eine nette Gesellschafterin, die das Exil für ihn leichter macht. Er verspricht ihr allerdings, dass er zurück kommen wird. thumb|Dukat nimmt sich Garak vor In diesem Moment kommt Gul Dukat in die Bar. Als er Garak mit seiner Tochter sieht, ist er erbost und droht ihn zu töten, sollte er Ziyal erneut anfassen. Es gelingt der Frau nicht, ihren Vater zu beruhigen. Erst gemeinsam mit Quark, der die Sicherheit rufen will, gelingt es, Dukat zu stoppen. Quark nimmt Garak mit sich und Dukat unterhält sich mit seiner Tochter. Sie meint, dass ihr Vater sich in Garak irrt, doch der will nichts davon hören. Doch der Cardassianer freut sich, seine Tochter nach all der Zeit wieder zu sehen. Er kam extra, um etwas Zeit mit Ziyal zu verbringen und seiner Meinung nach haben sie viel zu bereden. Unterdessen bringt Sisko Worf zum Runabout. Der Captain gibt die letzten Anweisungen und fordert den Klingonen auf, Schiffe des Dominion auf jeden Fall zu meiden. Außerdem soll er Garak nicht aus den Augen lassen. Worf verspricht, dies zu tun und meint, dass er ihn tötet, sollte er Verrat begehen. Danach fliegen Garak und Worf los. Im Gamma-Quadranten angekommen, bittet Garak Worf darum, ihn zu unterstützen, in die Sternenflotte einzutreten. Doch der Klingone ist davon gar nicht begeistert. Er hält den Cardassianer für ungeeignet. Aber der meint, dass er seine bisherigen Taten bereut und nun deshalb in die Sternenflotte möchte. Er möchte sich selbst beweisen, dass er besser ist, als er denkt und bittet Worf um die Möglichkeit dafür. Der Offizier verspricht, die Entscheidung zu überdenken. Doch dann meint Garak, dass er mit seiner Erfahrung sicher die unteren Ränge überspringen und gleich als Commander anfangen könnte. Worf durchschaut den Mann und meint, dass er keine Spielchen spielen soll. Doch Garak meint, dass er nur versuche, seine Fähigkeiten im Lügen zu trainieren. Allerdings stößt das bei Worf auf wenig Gegenliebe. thumb|Dukat beschwert sich bei Kira Auf Deep Space 9 wendet sich Dukat im Replimat an Kira. Er ist erbost, dass sie nicht besser auf seine Tochter aufgepasst hatte, obwohl sie es ihm versprochen hatte. Kira versteht den Cardassianer nicht und meint, dass es Ziyals Recht ist, in den Tempel zu gehen. Doch Dukat redet nicht darüber, ihm geht es darum, dass sich seine Tochter in Garak verliebt hat. Kira meint, dass es wohl nicht wirklich Liebe ist und Garak der einzige weitere Cardassianer. Doch Dukat ist nicht einverstanden. Er denkt, dass Kira dies zugelassen hatte, um ihn selbst zu treffen, indem sie seine Tochter mit dem „Feind” der Familie zusammen brachte. Doch Kira meint, sie habe nur Ziyal einen Gefallen getan. Verärgert zieht Dukat davon, aber nicht ohne Kira zu versprechen, dass er ihren Verrat nicht vergessen wird. Unterdessen geht Worf mit dem Runabout unter Warp. Garak will allerdings gerne weiter fliegen, doch Worf hat seine Befehle, kein Risiko einzugehen und will die Mission abbrechen, da die Quelle der Botschaft tief im Dominion-Raum liegt. Doch Garak macht den Vorschlag, durch einen Nebel zu fliegen, um näher an das Signal zu kommen. Worf lässt sich dazu überreden und er setzt Kurs auf den Nebel. Akt III: Die Invasionsflotte thumb|Worf und Garak entdecken die Invasionsflotte des Dominions im Nebel Im Nebel angekommen, tauchen plötzlich unbekannte Signale auf. Es werden immer mehr und kommen direkt auf den Runabout zu. Dann sehen Worf und Garak sie. Es ist eine Flotte des Dominion. Garak beginnt seinen Vorschlag zu bereuen. Dann greifen vier der Schiffe den Runabout an. Worf versucht, ihnen zu entkommen. Doch vor ihnen sind noch zwei Schiffe auf Abfangkurs. In ihrer Not setzen Worf und Garak eine Warnung bezüglich der Invasionsflotte an den Alpha-Quadranten ab. Dann werden sie von einem Traktorstrahl erfasst. Alle Versuche, sich zu befreien, kommen zu spät. Einige Jem'Hadar beamen sich an Board und überwältigen Worf und Garak. Auf dem Weg zur OPS unterhalten sich Kira und Dax über Kirayoshi. Die Bajoranerin meint, dass er sie schon erkennt, doch Dax ist da anderer Meinung. Auf der OPS angekommen, fragt auch Miles O'Brien nach seinem Sohn. Kira berichtet, dass es ihm gut geht. Unterdessen empfängt Dax das Notsignal von Worf und Garak. Sie ruft unverzüglich Captain Sisko. Doch die Botschaft ist schwer verstümmelt. Nur die Worte „Jem'Hadar… massive Ansammlung… bevorstehend” können gefiltert werden. Im gleichen Moment verliert Kira den Kontakt zu zwei Abhörposten im Gamma-Quadranten. Jedem ist klar, was das bedeutet. Das Dominion kommt. Sisko ruft sofort gelben Alarm aus und befiehlt, das Sternenflottenkommando zu benachrichtigen. Kira bekommt den Auftrag, mit der ''Defiant'' in den Gamma-Quadranten zu fliegen und Worf zu finden, doch sollte eine Invassionsflotte auf dem Weg sein, erhält sie den Befehl schnellstmöglich zurückzukehren. Derweil werden die Gefangenen Worf und Garak auf einen Asteroiden im Gamma-Quadranten gebracht. Es ist das Internierungslager 371. Sofort versucht Garak, sich einzuschmeicheln, doch der befehlshabende Jem'Hadar ist völlig unbeeindruckt und berichtet, dass die Beiden nun gefangen sind. Es gibt keine Freilassung, keine Flucht, nur den Tod. Auf Deep Space 9 berichtet Sisko von weiteren ausgefallenen Abhörposten und der Posten, der dem Wurmloch am nächsten ist, meldet ein ankommendes Schiff. Dann öffnet sich das Wurmloch. Alle machen sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst, doch es ist die Defiant und Kira berichtet von großen Problemen. thumb|Martoks Kampf in der Jem'Hadar-Arena Unterdessen wartet Dukat am Eingang zum Tempel auf seine Tochter. Als sie kommt, unterhalten sich beide. Der Cardassianer will, dass Ziyal nach Cardassia abreist, denn die Berichte über die Flotte des Dominion beunruhigen ihn und er denkt, dass sie auf der Station nicht mehr sicher ist. Auch wenn die junge Frau es selbst nicht will, so fordert Dukat sie auf, sich vorzubereiten. Er duldet keine Widerrede. Nach einem ausführlichen Scan werden Worf und Garak in Baracke 6 untergebracht, dürfen sich innerhalb des Lagers allerdings frei bewegen. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Zelle kommen sie an einer Arena vorbei. Dort sehen Sie ihn. Es ist der echte General Martok, der gegen einen Jem'Hadar kämpft. Der geschwächte Klingone verliert den Kampf. Der Anführer der Jem'Hadar weist Worf darauf hin, dass er der Nächste ist. Dann werden sie gemeinsam mit Martok zu Baracke 6 gebracht und treffen auf einen weiteren Bekannten: Enabran Tain Sofort erkundigt sich Garak nach dem Zustand seines Mentors. Der Cardassianer schläft und Martok berichtet, dass er im Sterben liegt. Sein Herz ist zu schwach. Doch Martok meint, dass Tain sich immer sicher war, dass Garak kommen würde. Dann weckt Garak den Mann auf. Der ist enttäuscht, dass sich Garak hat gefangen nehmen lassen und anstatt Dankbarkeit zu zeigen, beschwert er sich, dass Garak beide nun ins Verderben stürzt. Der ist über die Worte enttäuscht. thumb|Gul Dukat nimmt an der Einsatzbesprechung teil Auf Deep Space 9 nimmt Dukat an einer Einsatzbesprechung der Führungsoffiziere der Station teil, da die Invasion des Dominion die Cardassianer genauso betrifft, wie die Föderation. Sisko meint, dass dies der ideale Zeitpunkt ist, den sich das Dominion ausgesucht hat, um den Alpha-Quadranten anzugreifen, denn die Flotten der Cardassianer und Romulaner befinden sich in Trümmern. Und auch die Sternenflotte hat schwer zu leiden, seit dem Angriff der Borg und nach dem Krieg mit den Klingonen. Kira berichtet, dass die erste Welle des Dominion aus ca. 50 Schiffen besteht. Doch laut Sisko kommt die Verstärkung erst in etwa zwei Tagen. Cardassia kann laut Dukat nur sein Schiff und seine Mannschaft zur Verfügung stellen. Da dies viel zu wenig ist, um das Dominion zu stoppen, schlägt Sisko vor, das Wurmloch zu schließen. Kira ist gar nicht davon begeistert, dass der himmlische Tempel versiegelt werden soll, doch Sisko ist davon überzeugt, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit ist, den Alpha-Quadranten zu schützen. Er will eine Methode anwenden, die Professor Kahn entwickelt hat und die den Propheten keinen Schaden zufügt. Er will dies durchführen, auch wenn dadurch Bajor vom himmlischen Tempel abgeschnitten wird, andernfalls wird Bajor das erste Angriffsziel des Dominion sein. Dann befiehlt der Captain, dass der Chief und Dax damit anfangen sollen, die Schließung des Wurmlochs vorzubereiten. Die Frau macht sich Sorgen um Worf. Sisko meint, dass er und Garak 36 Stunden haben, um zurückzukehren, andernfalls sind sie im Gamma-Quadranten gefangen. Akt IV: Überraschung in Internierungslager 371 thumb|Der echte Julian Bashir trifft in Baracke 6 ein Im Internierungslager berichtet Martok, dass jede der Baracken ihr eigenes Lebenserhaltungssystem hat und Tain daraus einen Subraumtransmitter entwickelt hat. Laut dem Klingonen hat der Cardassianer monatelang den Tag in einem kleinen Raum hinter der Verkleidung der Baracke verbracht und den Umbau durchgeführt. Aber nun hat Tain nicht mehr lange zu leben. In diesem Moment kommt eine Romulanerin herein und berichtet, dass ein Gefangener aus der Isolationshaft entlassen wurde. Schon kommen auch die Jem'Hadar und bringen ihn herein. Es ist Dr. Bashir. Nach seiner Ankunft führt der Doktor an sich und den Anderen provisorische Bluttests durch, um die Identität zu bestätigen. Einzig der anwesende Breen kann nicht getestet werden. Nachdem alle getestet sind, berichtet Bashir, dass er vor ca. einem Monat auf einer medizinischen Konferenz auf Meezan IV war und dort zu Bett ging. Das nächste, woran er sich erinnert, ist, wie er im Internierungslager aufwacht. Martok bestätigt, dass es bei ihm ähnlich war. Bei einer Jagd auf einen Sabre-Bären auf Kang's Summit merkte er plötzlich, dass er verfolgt wurde. Er ist erschüttert, als er erfährt, was der Wechselbalg in seinem Namen anrichtete. Bashir meint, dass sie verhindern müssen, dass auch sein Ersatzmann seine Mission erfüllt. Die Männer nehmen sich vor, zu fliehen und Sisko zu warnen. thumb|Tora Ziyal weigert sich, Deep Space 9 zu verlassen Auf Deep Space 9 begibt sich der Wechselbalg in Bashirs Gestalt auf die OPS, wo sich O'Brien und Dax über die geplante Versiegelung des Wurmlochs unterhalten. Der Chief ist überzeugt, dass der Vorgang schwerer wird, als von Lenara Kahn gedacht. Jadzia ist allerdings überzeugt, dass sie es hinbekommen. Der falsche Bashir stimmt ihr zu. Da die Beiden schon 16 Stunden arbeiten, bringt er ihnen zusätzlich ein paar Sandwiches. Danach meint er, dass er sie mit allem unterstützt, was er kann, sie brauchen es nur zu sagen. Unterdessen verlassen viele Personen eilig die Station. Auch Gul Dukat wartet an der Luftschleuse auf seine Tochter. Als sie endlich kommt, will er sie so schnell wie möglich im Raumschiff haben, doch Tora Ziyal weigert sich, zu gehen. Sie denkt, dass sie auf Cardassia nie akzeptiert wird. Doch Dukat ist sich sicher, dass sie nicht geht, weil sie auf Garaks Rückkehr hofft. Und die junge Frau bestätigt ihm, dass sie auf den Mann wartet. Sie hatten es sich schließlich versprochen. Da seine Tochter nicht auf seine Bitte hört, wird er wütend und lässt sie an der Schleuse zurück. Ziyal bleibt alleine zurück. Unterdessen unterhält sich Garak mit Bashir. Er macht sich Vorwürfe, dass er in den Gamma-Quadranten kam. Eigentlich hatte er auf Vergebung durch Tain gehofft, doch der Cardassianer scheint keine Gefühle zu haben. Dann kommt Martok dazu und meint, dass Garak nun die letzte Möglichkeit hat, mit dem Mann zu reden. Daraufhin begibt sich Garak in Begleitung des Doktors zu Tain. thumb|Enabran Tain stirbt Der alte Cardassianer meint, dass alles um ihn dunkel würde und kann Garak nicht sehen. Dann nennt er ein paar Namen von Personen, die unbedingt getötet werden müssen, doch Garak meint, er habe sich schon darum gekümmert. Enabran Tain ist froh darüber, dass er all seine Feinde überlebte. Er sieht Garak selbst nicht als seinen Feind. Dann nimmt der Sterbende dem Schneider ein Versprechen ab. Er soll nicht in dem Lager sterben. Er soll fliehen und leben. Alles, um dem Dominion das heimzuzahlen, was es ihm angetan hat. Garak verspricht, dies zu tun, allerdings nur unter der Bedingung, dass der Mann ihn nicht als Mentor, sondern als Vater fragt. Tain weigert sich zuerst, Garak als seinen Sohn anzuerkennen. Doch als der ihn darum bittet, es nur dieses eine Mal zu tun, beginnt der Sterbende, eine Geschichte aus Garaks Kindheit zu erzählen und berichtet, wie stolz er damals auf den Jungen war, und stirbt. Nun hat Garak seine Mission erfüllt. Als Worf und Martok in die Baracke kommen, beschließen sie, einen Weg aus dem Internierungslager zu finden. thumb|Der Gravitationsstrahl kann das Wurmloch nicht versiegeln Auf Deep Space 9 berichtet Kira, dass der letzte Abhörposten direkt auf der anderen Seite des Wurmlochs ausgefallen ist. Das Dominion ist nun ganz nah. Inzwischen ist O'Brien mit der Modifizierung des Gravitationsstrahls fast fertig. Derweil macht sich Dax Sorgen um Worf, doch der immer noch unentdeckte Wechselbalg in Bashirs Gestalt meint, dass er es als Klingone verstehen wird. Kira berichtet, dass die Neutrinowerte ansteigen, jemand kommt durch das Wurmloch. Dann gibt Sisko den Befehl die Graviton-Emitter zu aktivieren. Der Chief führt den Befehl aus. Die Gravitationsstrahlen erreichen das Wurmloch und das öffnet sich. Doch auf einmal kommt es zu einer Fehlfunktion auf der OPS. Der Strahl bricht ab und das Wurmloch schließt sich. O'Brien sieht sofort, dass die Emitterphalanx sabotiert wurde. Dann öffnet sich das Wurmloch erneut und die ersten Schiffe des Dominion kommen hindurch. Sofort befiehlt Sisko alle auf die Kampfstationen. :Fortsetzung folgt... Hintergrundinformationen * Diese Folge ist Derek Garth gewidmet: Er starb bei einem Autounfall auf dem Weg ins Studio. * Die Episode baut auf die Ereignisse auf, bei der die Cardassianisch-romulanische-Flotte beim Angriff auf die Gründer im Gamma-Quadranten verloren geht. * Martok ist zwei Jahre Gefangener des Dominion, also auch schon während des Angriffs auf Cardassia. ( ) * Jake Sisko taucht in dieser Episode nicht auf. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Andrew J. Robinson als Elim Garak * Marc Alaimo als Gul Dukat * Melanie Smith als Tora Ziyal * J.G. Hertzler als General Martok * James Horan als Ikat'ika * Paul Dooley als Enabran Tain ** Imo Heite * Carrie Stauber als Romulanerin * Jim Palladino als Jem'Hadar-Wache Verweise en:In Purgatory's Shadow (episode) es:In Purgatory's Shadow nl:In Purgatory's Shadow Schatten der Hoelle, Die